Turning Back
by Nazeka
Summary: Mistakes come in all sizes. Which one will affect you the most?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I do not own Harry Potter. Is that a big surprise to anyone? It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Will have slash and "normal gender" pairing. Couples however, have not been decided…yet.

This is a time travel and is kind of an alternate universe story. I've never actually read past the Goblet of Fire book…so please ignore anything that is technically incorrect.

This prologue is suppose to be short. And no, my future chapters will not be written this way. This is only the prologue. And depending what reviews say, I may continue this. Need to see if readers will actually read this. No point in continuing if no one is not going to read it.

By the way, this is my first piece of writing. So be lenient, ok?

No flamers please.

KEY

**BOLD – **Person number one (not telling yet)

_Italics- _Person number two (not telling yet)

UNDERLINE – Person number three (not telling yet)

**Prologue**

**Why do you insist on doing this?**

A young voice replied the question.

_My reasons are my own, my Lord._

**How many times have I ordered you not to call me that?**

A small chuckle was heard.

_I have lost count after 328._

Another voice rang in the area interrupting the pair.

And yet you insist on calling both of us that title.

**About time you arrived, dear. I think my plants have withered while waiting for your _late_ arrival. **

Sarcasm does not suit you…my oh-so-high-one.

A small laugh erupted from the youngest voice.

_The two of you will never change._

It's been nearly four thousand years for us…do you really think this old idiotic-pompous-stupid-looking-lunatic will change?

**I can say the same for you too.**

A scream interrupted the area. The almost blissful tone that surrounded the three figures was gone in an instance.

**I see it is time for you to go.**

_I guess it is._

**Tell us if anything happens.**

_You know I always do._

Liar. We can smell the blood on you.

Silence.

**You cannot continue to torture yourself like this. We may not reach you in time if something dire does happen to you. We value you as a friend and thus we value you alive. I do not wish to receive a letter informing me of your death.**

A sigh.

Promise us you will take care of yourself. And, I do not mean those simple promises that you humans make and easily break. I mean a promise in our laws that are only breakable if you die. Your well being is that important to us my child.

_I promise…thank you._

An eyebrow rose.

**Whatever for my child?**

_For caring…and showing as well as guiding me to everything I have ever wanted. And of course, giving me this._

A small box was held in his hands.

It was our pleasure. And when we promise something, we always keep it. It is our rule. 

**I bid you good luck on your…'journey'. Don't forget to contact us when you've adapted yourself to your destination.**

The two older figures turned around and slowly vanished into the mist that had at first surrounded the three of them. The taller figure with ankle reaching silky, silver hair and a pair of glowing greenish-blue eyes raised two fingers in a salute. The slightly shorter figure besides the male waved his hand as a good bye as they slowly disappeared, his crimson knee reaching hair slightly swaying in the wind.

The remaining figure stood there. His raven coloured hair framed his dark, green emerald eyes. A distinctive scar was covered slightly by his bangs.

A drop of crimson splattered onto the ground as he unclenched his fist where his nails had cut through his skin when the word 'journey' had been mentioned.

A howl was heard in the wind.

_I will not fail._

Author's note: Review please. Advice and any mistakes I made will be heard and thus corrected. Give me your opinions. I need to know if I should continue this or just plan a new story.


	2. Chapter One: Water Is Like Blood

Disclaimer: I, in no possible way own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

**BOLD-** Person number one (not telling yet) (same person as in prologue)

Normal – speech

_Italics- _thoughts

Chapter one

**Water Is Like Blood**

**  
**

**(2 days after the prologue)**

It lay there stationary like any object like it should. A finger from the darkness gently grasped it and held it in front of his green emerald eyes. The beautiful ornament shined in the darkness, reflecting the little light coming from the moon through the window. The ornament was shaped like a swirl with an articulate design on it. Small green and red jewels were imbedded into it. In the centre was a design of water sprouting from it. It rose from the ornament like a small button.

Harry gently transferred the piece of delicate ornament to his other hand as he thought back to what had occurred just 3 days ago.

FLASHBACK

"**Are you really doing to do it?"**

"I believe I am" murmured Harry as he held out the picture of the small ornament in the sun.

"**You do know the consequences if you fail, do you not?"**

A bitter smile appeared on Harry's delicate features. "If I fail, I will cease to exist.And then the entire world will be ruled by evil"

"**Ruled by evil? Shouldn't it be 'ruled by the darkness'?"**

Harry shifted his view to his companion. The silver hair on the figure framed a pale delicate face. On his right cheek there was a tattoo-like mark of a four stripes. The two middle stripes were dark purple turning becoming brilliant gold in the middle of them. The two strips on the outside were dark crimson. It reminded Harry of blood whenever he saw him.

_But ironically, it suits him and his kind._

"The darkness and evil are two separate things. Things can be dark yet not evil. Others can be evil but not necessarily dark. Even things on the light side can be corrupted. Who am I to judge that everything that is dark is evil? Plus, I do know my place on not to insult you, my Lord."

"**An excellent answer. Not many people accept those points of view."**

"I am not part of those 'many people'. I'd like to think by now I am my own person."

Chuckling the figure moved. **"I'll deliver the 'item' tomorrow then. When you do arrive in you desired destination, do not forget to contact us. You know how to do that. And don't forget to bring the 'item' when you do." **

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't."

The delicate ornament that was delivered by his companions was placed back on the table. Harry turned around to survey the room he stood in. His trunk was all packed up lying on the ground towards his left. Another bag was placed next to his trunk.

Harry walked towards the bed. On the bed lay a few weapons. Two swords lay gently on the bed. One was larger than the other one. The larger one had a beautiful design of an angel falling. The handle was designed to portray the fallen angel as well as bending its body to allow the user to grab onto it securely. The wings and hair of the angel was designed to curl around the handle. The smaller sword had a slightly curved blade. On the top of the blade was five small jagged 'tooth' coming out of the blade.

The numerous daggers laid in a row on the bed below the swords. He flicked his wrist at the daggers. The tips of the daggers glowed a sickly purple. When they stopped glowing, Harry gently placed them in his hidden holster at his waist. The larger sword was placed on a holster on his back. The smaller sword was placed again on his waist. The two invisible spells on the swords, daggers and holster made them unnoticeable to the public's eye. His other weapons that were already on his body before were already made that way. He was used to carry these weapons and moving efficiently with them on him.

Harry gently went to the window and looked out onto the streets. The night was beautiful. The moon shined brightly onto his face. He looked down at the streets as he thought back on what had happened just two weeks ago. All the death and destruction he had witnessed.

FLASHBACK

"Run, Harry! Run!"

"NO!"

Harry twirled on his feet as he turned to face Remus as he fell to the ground just a few metres away from Harry. The sounds of the Death Eaters that were chasing them could be heard.

"It's them! Don't let the prisoners escape!"

Remus panted as he looked at his leg. It was mutilated as it was hit with multiple daggers when they were escaping. He turned his head towards Harry as he knelt down besides the injured werewolf.

"You have to go. Now!"

Harry shook his head furiously. "I'm not leaving you!"

The sounds of the Death Eaters were drawing nearer.

"No matter what happens, promise me you will survive through this."

"Moony, I-"

"Promise me"

"…I promise"

Remus gently laid his hand on Harry's cheek and said, "You're father would have been proud". A portkey was shoved into Harry's hands before he could even comment.

"NO! Re-"

Harry landed heavily on the grass on the hill just near the castle. Why didn't Moony used the portkey on both of them. His own subconscious answered the question. _Because he would have been useless with a crippled leg._ _Plus his wand was gone and there would have been no time to even try to fix it._

The explosion that blew the castle apart below shocked the ground he was standing on. The smell of death lingered in the air. He had heard the terrified screams as the castle had exploded.

_Again, another death…I'm alone now. Everyone single one of them, fucking dead. I can't believe this. I am truly alone now…the only wizard left that is on the opposing side of the Voldemort._

Harry's scream of grief could have been heard from miles if there were anyone left to hear it.

Harry opened his eyes as a deep breath was taken in. He headed back towards the table. As he stood by his luggage, he picked up the ornament again. He bit his right index finger. The blood gently slid down his finger like a tiny river. As he stared at it, he couldn't help but remember.

FLASHBACK

Utter chaos. Explosions. Carnage. Crimson.

The few words that can describe the landscape. Arms and legs and heads of what use to be souls... now nothing more than pieces of brutally torn appendages. The sounds are brutal. The incantation of spells, screams, swearing, and explosions all accompanied by the loud heart beat of adrenaline in beating like a never ending drum.

"NO!"

People fell to the ground in a mist of blood that ironically looked like a red rose blooming. The blood seeped onto the ground painting an artistic portrait of scarlet. Such a gorgeous shade of colour that is common on the battlefield.

As his blood gently rolled down his finger, he lifted the ornament. He stared at his blood just for few more seconds. He brought the ornament to his bleeding finger and without a moment hesitation placed a droplet of his blood on the sprouting water design protruding out of the ornament.

The metal ornament instantly turned crimson red. The ornament now looked as though it was producing blood. Harry took one last look at the room and pressed the now sprouting blood design. The protruding bit sank in as he closed his eyes and let the dizziness take over his head. Red light was slowly surrounding him and his items. The last thing he remembered before losing his conscious was thinking what his friend has said 2 days ago.

"**To travel to the past to fix your mistakes is very rare and hard thing to do. No many people get the opportunity to do so. You're in luck though, Harry Potter. I have just to thing for you to do so. But you must remember, you only have ONE chance and that's it. Mistake comes in all sizes. Which one will affect you the most?"**


End file.
